mathhelpfandomcom-20200214-history
You can help
You can help make this site better. Here's how, in FAQ form. __TOC__ Got questions? Ask! Do you have a burning math question? Do this now: Find the Create a new page link on this page, and click it. Give it a title, and type in your question. This is how MathHelp gets some of its best material – as questions from students. If you're a logged-in Wikia user, then you can "Follow" the page, and you'll see if it gets answered. If not, bookmark your new page, and check back in a day or so. I spotted a mistake. What should I do? Click the "edit" link at the top of the page, and fix it. Don't worry about making it worse. Even if you do make it worse, by changing the page, you will alert others (including our , Graeme), that the page needs attention, and someone will re-fix your fix until it's perfect! (or at least better than it was) I have a problem in my math homework, and I need help with it Make a new page! Give it a name that makes sense to you. If you don't automatically pages you create, then click the star at the top to follow the page. I want to help, but I don't know how Look in the Article stubs category, and see if there are articles you can expand. Or just start at the main page, and start exploring. If you see a mistake, fix it. Make lots of short pages. The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. In short (too late, I know), if you think something would be helpful, add it. And thanks! Are there site maintenance tasks that I can be doing? Funny you should ask! Click Category:Site maintenance to learn more. I want to make the site better in a way that isn't mentioned here Click edit to add a section to this very page, explaining how to do that thing that should have been mentioned here! Words are used without being defined Feel free to "wikify" this wiki by putting double brackets around the expression that needs to be defined, as long as it hasn't been linked earlier on the same page. If there's no target page — yet — (hint, hint) then it will show up as a redlink, i.e. a link to a non-existent page. Pages seem bland or hard to understand Help by linking pages together. Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. Feel free to add pictures, as long as they are appropriate and not copyright protected. A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. Category:MathHelp policy Category:About Category:Site maintenance